ribalkafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Мидия
Ми́дия (греч. Mēdía, староперсидское Māda, ассирийское и вавилонское Mādāya1) — древнее восточное государство, а также древняя этногеографическая область на западе Ирана, от р. Аракс и гор Эльбурс на севере до границ Персиды (Фарса) на юге и от гор Загроса на западе до пустыни Деште-Кевир на востоке, населенные ираноязычными2 племенами. Мидийское царство существовало в 670 до н. э. — 550 до н. э. и в годы своего расцвета было гораздо шире границ этнической Мидии. Другое название племен Мидии — арии (Геродот. VII, 62). Судя по всему, арии и есть их самоназвание. В священном писании мидян пишется о «Стране ариев» (авест. Airyanam Dahyunam). Содержание убрать 1 История 2 Культура 3 Религия 4 Мидийский язык 5 См. также 6 Примечания 7 Литература Историяправить Ираноязычные23 племена мидийцев известны в истории с начала IX века до н. э., когда они переселились из Средней Азии (по другой версии, с Северного Кавказа вокруг Каспийского моря) в Иран. В следующие века мидийцы постепенно ассимилировали неарийские племена гутиев, лулубеев и касситов, с древнейших времен населявших территорию Ирана. В конце IX в. — начале VIII в. до н. э. Мидия была завоёвана ассирийцами, однако около 673 до н. э. мидийцы, которых возглавил Каштарити, восстали и обрели независимость. Иран История Ирана Persepolis The Persian Soldiers.jpg Персидская империя — Персидские цари До нашей эры Доисторический Иран Прото-эламиты (3200—2700 до н. э.) Джирофт (3000—500 до н. э.) Элам (2700—539 до н. э.) Манна (1000—700 до н. э.) Мидия (728—550 до н. э.) Ахемениды (648—330 до н. э.) Селевкиды (330—150 до н. э.) Наша эра Аршакиды (250 до н. э. — 224 н. э.) Сасаниды (224—650) Арабское завоевание (637—651) Омейяды (661—750) Аббасиды (750—1258) Тахириды (821—873) Алавиды (864—928) Саффариды (861—1003) Саманиды (875—999) Зияриды (928—1043) Буиды (934—1055) Газневиды (963—1187) Сельджуки (1037—1194) Гуриды (1149—1212) Хорезмшахи (1077—1231) Хулагуиды (1256—1353) Музаффариды (1314—1393) Чобаниды (1337—1357) Сербедары (1337—1381) Джалаириды (1370—1432) Туркоманы Кара-Коюнлу (1407—1468) Туркоманы Ак-Коюнлу (1378—1508) Сефевиды (1501—1722/1736) Хотаки (1722—1729) Афшариды (1736—1802) Зенды (1750—1794) Каджары (1781—1925) Пехлеви (1925—1979) Исламская революция в Иране (1979) Исламская республика Иран (с 1980) Портал «Иран» Вскоре после этого Мидией стала править местная династия, основателем которой был судья Дайукку. Его сын, Фраорт смог захватить Персию, а при его внуке — Увахшатре (греч. Киаксар) — мидийцы завоевали совместно с вавилонянами огромную Ассирийскую державу. При этом Мидии отошла Северная Месопотамия; вслед за тем Увахштра покоряет Урарту и нападает на мелкие царства восточной Малой Азии; после длительной войны он успешно делит с Лидией Анатолию по реке Галис (Кызыл-Ырмак). Таким образом к концу царствования Увахшатры мидийцы оказываются на вершине могущества, владея всем нынешним Ираном, Армянским нагорьем, Северной Месопотамией и востоком Малой Азии. Столицей Мидии являлся город Экбатана (ныне Хамадан). Мидийский царь носил титул «Царя царей», что, впрочем, отражало не вселенские притязания (как это стали истолковывать позже), а тот факт, что он изначально был «первым среди равных» вассальных царьков. Сын Увахшатры, Иштувегу (греч. Астиаг), попытался укрепить царскую власть, чем вызвал оппозицию вельмож. Около 550 до н. э. Мидия была завоёвана вассальным персидским царьком Киром II, как говорят предания, при активной помощи недовольных Иштувегу мидийских вельмож. Персы были родственны мидийцам, сам Кир по матери принадлежал к мидийскому царскому роду (он был внуком Иштувегу), и, судя по всему, мятежные мидийские вельможи рассматривали победу персов как дворцовый переворот. Однако их надежды были обмануты: в течение одного поколения мидийцы были оттеснены от всех значительных постов и могли занимать лишь второстепенные должности в мировой державе Ахеменидов, а сама Мидия была превращена в одну из рядовых сатрапий и платила дань персам наряду с прочими покорёнными народами. Впрочем, Экбатана продолжала считаться одной из столиц персидских (а затем парфянских) царей, где они предпочитали проводить знойные летние месяцы. После смерти Александра Македонского последний сатрап Мидии Атурпатак (Атропат) провозгласил себя царём на севере своей бывшей сатрапии, в районе озера Урмия, основав таким образом государство «Малая Мидия», иначе «Мидия Атропатена», или просто «Атропатена». От слова «Атропатена» возник позже топоним «Азербайджан». Культураправить Мидийцы были очень близки к персам и по языку, и по религии, и по обычаям. Они носили длинные волосы и бороды; как и персы и все иранцы, они носили штаны, короткие сапожки и на поясе — акинак (среднее между длинным кинжалом и коротким мечом), бывший отличительным признаком свободного мужчины. В отличие от персов, они надевали не узкие куртки, а длинные свободные одеяния с большими рукавами (их быстро переняла персидская знать и презирали греки, считая «женскими»); от персов их также отличал особый вид головных уборов. Мидийские пехотинцы были вооружены короткими копьями и плетеными, обтянутыми кожей щитами. Но в отличие от персов, сражавшихся в пешем строю, мидийцы славились своей конницей. Мидийский царь сражался в центре войска, стоя в ассирийской колеснице — обычай, перенятый персами. Как и все иранские народы, мидийцы использовали пластинчатые доспехи, покрывавшие и всадников, и коней. Религияправить Среди мидийцев более, чем среди персов, был развит чистый зороастризм, возможно, бывший государственной религией при Иштувегу. Недаром зороастрийские священнослужители — маги — происходили из мидийского племени с этим именем и до сего дня сохранили его название. В Мидии был распространен культ почитания богини плодородия Ардвисура Анахиты. В главном городе Мидии Экбатане находился храм богини Анахиты (у греческих авторов — Анаитис)4. Страбон, римский историк I в. до н. э., ссылаясь на древнегреческого историка V в. до н. э. Геродота, упоминает ритуалы ритуальной проституции и рассказывает, что мидийские женщины, служа в храмах Ардвисура Анахиты, «предаются разврату. При этом они так ласково обращаются со своими любовниками, что не только оказывают им гостеприимство и обмениваются подарками, но нередко дают больше, чем получают, так как они происходят из богатых семей, снабжающих их для этого средствами. Впрочем, они принимают любовниками не первых встречных из чужеземцев, но преимущественно равных себе по общественному положению»5. Мидийский языкправить Основная статья: Мидийский язык Вопрос о мидийском языке спорный. Одни учёные (например, И. М. Дьяконов. История Мидии, М.-Л., 1956) принимают существование единого мидийского языка; другие (например, О. Л. Вильчевский. Курды, М., 1961) отрицают это, считая, что мидийцы говорили на нескольких диалектах, которые наряду с персидским диалектом составляли единый древнеиранский язык. Это аргументируется тем, что языки, которые можно считать потомками мидийского (северо-западные арийские языки: курдский, талышский и прочие), не демонстрируют необходимой степени родства. Во всяком случае, априори можно полагать, что общим языком в Мидии был диалект Экбатанского округа (по общему правилу, согласно которому государственный язык — это, за немногими исключениями, язык столицы и двора). Письменность, несомненно, существовала, но памятников её не обнаружено. Замечательно, что клинописное письмо, которым записаны у персов тексты на персидском языке, представляет собой приспособленную к персидскому языку урартскую клинопись — следовательно, она могла попасть к персам только через мидийцев. Мидийское происхождение (по особенностям произношения) обнаруживают также некоторые слова древнеперсидского языка, относящиеся к социальной и государственной сфере, например слово «сатрап». См. такжеправить Цари Мидии Примечанияправить ↑ MEDIA – Encyclopaedia Iranica, M. Dandamayev, I. Medvedskaya ↑ 1 2 Diakonoff, I. M. The Cambridge history of Iran: The Median and Achaemenian periods / Ilya Gershevitch. — Кэмбридж, Великобритания: Cambridge University Press, 1985. — Т. 2. — С. 140. — 964 с. — ISBN 0521200911, 9780521200912 Archaeological evidence for the religion of the Iranian-speaking Medes of the first centuries of 1st millenium B.C. … ↑ Archaeological evidence for the religion of the Iranian-speaking Medes of the first centuries of 1st millenium B.C. … ↑ John Murray Two essays on the geography of ancient Asia: intended partly to illustrate the campaigns of Alexander, and the Anabasis of Xenophon. — London, 1829. — С. 68-69. — 325 с. … Polybius, the most striking object at Ecbatana of the Medes was the Temple of Anaia; and Isidore, in later age, describes his Apobatana as being memorable for the capital of Media and for the Temple of Anaitis. ↑ Страбон ГЕОГРАФИЯ в 17 книгах. Репринтное воспроизведение текста издания 1964 г. М. / С. Л. Утченко. — «Ладомир», 1994. — С. 501. Литератураправить Вильчевский О. Л. Курды. М., 1961. Всемирная история в 10 тт., тт.1,2, М., 1956. Геродот. История в 9 книгах. М.. 1972. Дьяконов И. М. История Мидии. М.-Л., 1956. Страбон. География в 17 книгах. М., 1994. Кайлер Янг-младший. Ранняя история мидийцев и персов и Ахеменидская держава до смерти Камбиса // Персия, Греция и Западное Средиземноморье ок. 525—479 гг. до н. э. М., 2011. С. 13—71. (Серия: Кембриджская история древнего мира. Т. IV) — ISBN 978-5-86218-496-9 Медведская И. Н., Дандамаев М. А. История Мидии в новейшей западной литературе. — В Либерее «Нового Геродота» Рагозина З. А. История Мидии, второго Вавилонского царства и возникновения Персидской державы. — СПб, 1903. http://www.kurdist.ru/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=12 Лятиф Маммад. Древняя мифология и Курды. Арарат или Джуди? Журнал «Дружба» (Dostanî), № 20-21. М., 2002. Лятиф Маммад. Мидийцы в этногенезе курдского народа. Журнал «Дружба» (Dostanî), № 12. М., 2001. Источники в электронном виде: www.kurdist.ru, www.ko83.unoforum.ru commons: Мидия на Викискладе? показать Просмотр этого шаблона Страны и регионы со значительным присутствием иранских этносов показать Просмотр этого шаблона Цари Мидии и Ахемениды Категории: История ИранаМидия Навигация Создать учётную записьПредставиться системеСтатьяОбсуждениеЧитатьТекущая версияПравитьИстория Найти Заглавная страница Рубрикация Указатель А — Я Избранные статьи Случайная статья Текущие события Участие Сообщить об ошибке Портал сообщества Форум Свежие правки Новые страницы Справка Пожертвования Печать/экспорт Инструменты На других языках አማርኛ Aragonés العربية Azərbaycanca Беларуская Беларуская (тарашкевіца)‎ Български Català Cebuano کوردی Česky Dansk Deutsch Ελληνικά English Esperanto Español Eesti Euskara فارسی Suomi Français Frysk Gaeilge Galego עברית हिन्दी Hrvatski Magyar Հայերեն Bahasa Indonesia Italiano 日本語 ქართული 한국어 Kurdî Latina Lietuvių Latviešu Bahasa Melayu Nederlands Norsk bokmål Occitan Polski پښتو Português Română Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски Simple English Slovenčina Slovenščina Српски / srpski Svenska Тоҷикӣ Tagalog Türkçe Українська Tiếng Việt Winaray 中文 Править ссылки Последнее изменение этой страницы: 15:03, 15 июля 2013. Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. Свяжитесь с нами